


Radio Gaga

by diefiend



Series: Queen [2]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:28:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diefiend/pseuds/diefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aziraphale refuses to integrate into the 21st century—no matter who suffers for it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Radio Gaga

Crowley pressed the gas a little harder, tipped his head back, and melted into the seats just... a little... further. The buttery leather, the hand stitching, the precision placement of the lines and swells: he could feel it all, like it were a caress against his bare skin.

He gripped the wheel tighter. The press of each ridge fit his hands like it had been made for him, the seat and the dimensions inside the Bentley seeming built around him, for him. So perfectly suited was every aspect and measure of this car, that Crowley sincerely doubted no one but himself could ever ride this comfortably, this stylishly. Out of habit and reassurance, and pleasure too, he reached out and touched the lacquered wood panelling of his radio and the dials, his fingertips lingering against that warm, silken smoothness.

Outside was pastoral bliss: cows grazing in a field surrounded by a perfect stone fence, the sun high and floating over the rolling green pastures like it would never come down. Even in this Wordsworthian perfection, this obscenely simpering cliche beauty of the countryside, couldn’t take away Crowley’s perfect pleasure of driving his car.

It was more than a car to him. It was beauty incarnate. It was the standard to which he judged everything by. It was half his life, and half of his was his car’s.

Nothing could ruin this moment. Nothing in the world—

Aziraphale sucked his teeth, flipping another page of Crowley’s CD book.

“ _Styx_? As in the river?”

Crowley thumped his head on the steering wheel.


End file.
